tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Edward the Great
Edward the Great is the fourteenth (eighth in Australia) episode of the eighth season. Plot The Duke and Duchess of Boxford are visiting and Edward is to take their luggage to their summerhouse. Spencer challenges Edward to a race and soon gets in the lead. Spencer becomes puffed up with his lead and stops to allow the Duke and Duchess to take photographs, falling asleep in the meantime. Edward, however, passes him and gets onto the summerhouse branch line and beats Spencer, who naturally is very embarrassed by his loss. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Spencer * Sir Topham Hatt * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * City of Truro (picture cameo) * Refreshment Lady (mentioned) * Donald and Douglas (deleted scene) Locations * Knapford * Wellsworth * Brendam * The Coaling Plant * Gordon's Hill * Henry's Tunnel * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House * The Flour Mill Trivia * This is the last episode to use stock footage from the Classic Series directed by David Mitton before he died five years later after production on the eighth season ended. * This also marks the last time Spencer is seen with his blue-grey paintwork. Starting from his next appearance, his paint changes to silver. * While the Duke and Duchess have refreshments, posters advertising RMS Titanic, RMS Olympic, and the London, Midland, and Scottish Railway are visible in the top left corner. City of Truro can also be seen on a picture inside of Spencer's coach. * Stock footage from Gordon and Spencer is used. * The concept of Spencer falling asleep and unintentionally allowing Edward to overtake him by having him win the race is similar to Aesop's fable, "The Tortoise and the Hare." * Going by production order, this is the eighth episode of the eighth season. * Donald and Douglas were going to appear in this episode, but were cut for unknown reasons. * A poster at Knapford reads "Alicia Botti Flower Show Grand Opening!" in the closeup of Spencer's driver. * In The Complete Eighth Series, some of the music was ommited at the end. Goofs * At the beginning, Henry has Gordon's whistle sound. * In the first overhead shot of Edward and Spencer racing, Spencer's steam platform is visible. * When Spencer's driver rings the bell, there is no bell in sight. * Salty has a different horn sound. * Gordon's Hill is situated east of Wellsworth, not west. * In the last shot, Spencer appears to be smiling, when he should be sad. * When Edward is climbing Gordon's Hill, it has one more track than it normally does. * A rare deleted scene still shows one of the furniture truck's wheels derailed. * A camera shadow can be seen on Edward when he leaves Knapford station. * Edward's whistle is bent in the opening shot. * When Spencer stops, the Duke and Duchess are already out of the coach taking pictures. * When Spencer passes Edward at Wellsworth, Edward stops than starts again. *When Spencer stopped for the Duke and Duchess to take photos, his puffing is out of sync with his speed. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library - Spencer (discontinued) * Engine Adventures - Spencer (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:EdwardtheGreatUSTitleCard.png|Title Card File:EdwardtheGreatTitleCard.png|UK title card File:EdwardtheGreatTVtitlecard.png|TV title card File:EdwardtheGreatAlternativeUSTitlecard.png|Alternative US Title Card File:EdwardtheGreatJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:EdwardtheGreatPortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Portuguese title card File:EdwardtheGreatCroatianTitleCard.jpeg|Croatian title card File:EdwardtheGreatGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:EdwardtheGreatKoreantitlecard.png|Korean title card File:EdwardtheGreat1.png|Edward File:EdwardtheGreat2.png File:EdwardtheGreat3.png File:EdwardtheGreat4.png File:EdwardtheGreat5.png|Henry File:EdwardtheGreat6.png|The Duke and Duchess of Boxford File:EdwardtheGreat7.png File:GordonAndSpencer32.png|Stock footage File:EdwardtheGreat8.png File:EdwardtheGreat9.png|Spencer's driver File:EdwardtheGreat10.png File:EdwardtheGreat11.png File:EdwardtheGreat12.png|Gordon, James, Edward, and Spencer File:EdwardtheGreat13.png File:EdwardtheGreat14.png File:EdwardtheGreat15.png|Thomas, Percy, Gordon, and James File:EdwardtheGreat16.png File:EdwardtheGreat17.png|Gordon and James File:EdwardtheGreat18.png File:EdwardtheGreat19.png|Thomas and Percy File:EdwardtheGreat20.png File:EdwardtheGreat21.png File:EdwardtheGreat22.png File:EdwardtheGreat23.png File:EdwardtheGreat24.png File:EdwardtheGreat25.png File:EdwardtheGreat26.png File:EdwardtheGreat27.png| File:EdwardtheGreat28.png File:EdwardtheGreat29.png File:EdwardtheGreat30.png File:EdwardtheGreat31.png File:EdwardtheGreat32.png File:EdwardtheGreat33.png File:EdwardtheGreat34.png File:EdwardtheGreat35.png File:EdwardtheGreat36.png File:EdwardtheGreat37.png File:EdwardtheGreat38.png File:EdwardtheGreat39.png File:EdwardtheGreat40.png File:EdwardtheGreat41.png File:EdwardtheGreat42.png File:EdwardtheGreat43.png File:EdwardtheGreat44.png File:EdwardtheGreat45.png|Spencer falls asleep File:EdwardtheGreat46.png File:EdwardtheGreat47.png File:EdwardtheGreat48.png File:EdwardtheGreat49.png File:EdwardtheGreat50.png File:EdwardtheGreat51.png File:EdwardtheGreat52.png File:EdwardtheGreat53.png File:EdwardtheGreat54.png File:EdwardtheGreat55.png File:EdwardtheGreat56.png File:EdwardtheGreat57.png File:EdwardtheGreat58.png File:EdwardtheGreat59.png File:EdwardtheGreat60.png|Edward sneaks past Spencer File:EdwardtheGreat61.png File:EdwardtheGreat62.png File:EdwardtheGreat63.png File:EdwardtheGreat64.png File:EdwardtheGreat65.png File:EdwardtheGreat66.png File:EdwardtheGreat67.png File:EdwardtheGreat68.png File:EdwardtheGreat69.png File:EdwardtheGreat70.png File:EdwardtheGreat71.png File:EdwardtheGreat72.png File:EdwardtheGreat73.png File:EdwardtheGreat74.png|Deleted scene File:EdwardtheGreat38.jpg|Extended scene File:EdwardtheGreat19.PNG File:EdwardtheGreat39.jpg File:Spencer.png File:GordonandSpencer8.png File:EdwardtheGreat41.png File:EdwardtheGreat5.PNG File:EdwardtheGreat34.jpg File:EdwardtheGreat40.jpg File:EdwardtheGreat75.png File:EdwardtheGreat76.png|Deleted scene File:EdwardtheGreat77.png|Deleted scene File:EdwardtheGreat8.PNG|Note: The Flatbed's wheel is derailed File:EdwardtheGreat9.PNG File:EdwardtheGreat3.jpg|Deleted scene File:EdwardtheGreat10.PNG File:EdwardtheGreat12.PNG File:EdwardtheGreat42.png File:EdwardtheGreat13.PNG File:EdwardtheGreat14.PNG File:EdwardtheGreat15.PNG File:EdwardtheGreat11.PNG File:EdwardtheGreat16.PNG File:EdwardtheGreat17.PNG File:EdwardtheGreat18.PNG Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenEdwardtheGreatSet.jpg|Wooden Railway File:MyThomasStoryLibrarySpencer.png|2005 Story Library Book File:Spencer2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library Book File:EdwardtakestheLead.jpg|2015 Story Library Book File:Spencer(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures Book Episode File:Edward The Great - British Narration|UK Narration File:Edward the Great - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes